A Love that will Never Grow Old
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: There's this crazy old notion that calls him sometimes, saying this one is the love of his life. Merlin can't sleep because he came so close to losing Arthur, and now he has to put him through the same ordeal. Slash. MxA.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or any recognizable characters, they are property of the original authors/creators and I make no profit from borrowing them in this story.

**A/N: **This fic is slash, and is my second ever attempt at a slash fic so I hope I did okay and you can give me some feedback on that. It is also a song fic using the song _A Love that will Never Grow Old_ by Emmylou Harris from the _Brokeback Mountain_ Official Soundtrack. Hope you enjoy, thanks much, Ange.

**A Love that will Never Grow Old**

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true  
Just lay back in my arms for one more night  
I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes  
Saying this one's the love of your life_

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old  
And I know a love that will never grow old. _

Merlin shuffled further back into Arthur's arms and felt them tighten around him unconsciously as the prince slept on. Merlin just continued to blink into the darkness, eyes simmering with the pain of heady tiredness that he made no move to remedy with sleep under the thought of losing Arthur. They had come close – too close – to losing each other, and tomorrow whether Arthur knew it now or not, Merlin would sacrifice his life in turn for the one he had saved.

However the young warlock couldn't escape the idea that he was being incredibly selfish, not willing to live without Arthur but forcing the prince himself to live without him. But no, Arthur had always been the strong one and Merlin would not fail him, just like the prince had never once failed the warlock.

_When you wake up the world may have changed  
But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail  
Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night,  
And your laughter's like wind in my sails._

Cause I know a love that will never grow old

_And I know a love that will never grow old._

The brushing of fingers over his shoulder made Merlin tense and then relax again as the same fingers found his hair and then turned his chin towards their master. Arthur's tired eyes looked into his through the gold hair that fell over the top of them, a crease appearing in the middle of his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked with worry as he turned and his hand automatically went to check the wound on the prince's shoulder, a wound so close to his heart that for a second he had actually died and Merlin's own heart had almost given up on him.

"I thought you left me," the prince murmured quietly as he pulled Merlin closer towards him again, kissing his forehead and then playing with the dark fringe that stuck to it slightly and smiling as Merlin blew it out of the way with irritation, "its very early in the morning Merlin, I thought you never made it up until after seven, yet here you are at…" the prince looked around at the window and then back towards Merlin, arm now on his waist after trailing its way from his forehead and shoulder, "what I guess is close to three in the morning," his demeanour switched instantly to an apprehensive seriousness, "why are you up Merlin? What's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing."

_Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time,  
Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long.  
Who cares where we go on this rutted old road  
In a world that may say that we're wrong.  
_  
"Just so you know," Arthur pulled him closer so they were chest to chest, then spun him around and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his golden haired forehead on the back of Merlin's shoulder, close to the crook of his neck, "I don't believe you."

"I figured," Merlin turned his head slightly to glimpse over his shoulder, waiting until he had eye contact with Arthur before moving the opposite hand and bringing it over his arm to move Arthur's fringe, "just so you know; I think you're a bit of a prat."

Arthur gave a short chuckle and then pulled Merlin closer against his chest, chin now resting on Merlin's shoulder and allowing his breath to caress the pale skin there as he closed his eyes.

"Arthur," Merlin's breath caught in his throat as the prince gave a soft noise in the back of his throat, indicating the young warlock had his attention, "I don't think we're wrong."

The warlock stared straight ahead at the fire even as he felt Arthur's eyes flicker open and stare at him, waiting for his gaze to return, but it did not come.

"Merlin," The prince's voice was soft and his hand held Merlin a little tighter as the warlock refused to look away from the flashing embers dancing across the logs on the fire before them, "Merlin, look at me."

Arthur waited a few minutes before releasing his grip on the warlock and taking his chin in his fingers again to turn his face towards his own, frowning at the unshed tears he saw lying within the sapphire blue eyes, "I never thought we were wrong," Merlin gave a tiny nod and Arthur gave a resolute stare, "and I still don't believe that was all that was bothering you."

Merlin nodded slightly again and then turned his head away, hoping to ignore Arthur's thumb trying to rub comforting circles over his hands and his eyes roving the back of his head.

"Are you ready to die?" Nimueh's voice cackled at him as he faced her the next day, trying desperately to forget the ache of his heart at the loss of Arthur as he glared at her, watching the flash that escaped her hands and her mouth as she chanted and threw him into a dizzying darkness, seeing Arthur's face as he listened to the dragon whisper inside his head;

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old_

_And I know a love that will never grow old._

**A/N: **Okay, to clear some things up, there is no warning for character death on this story because I haven't technically said he died. I was also thinking I would not place a warning on it because I may use it as a prologue for a chapter story, so feedback would be appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks, Ange.


End file.
